Just So You Know
by Hudson's Star
Summary: Sequal to If I Told You Just when Draco thinks he lost, he's realize he can win. One Shot SONGFIC DracoGinny RonLuna HarryHermione


A/n: This is the long awaited sequel to "If I Told You". So I hope you enjoy. The song is by Jesse McCartney.

Just So You Know

"I'm not gonna make it." Draco murmured to himself rushing down Diagon Alley. His whole life depending on get to the wedding in time and he was running as fast as he could to get to the nearest fireplace to floo himself to the burrow as fast as he could. He pushed his way through a bunch of older witches who were chatting about a something . Passing my them, he apologized quickly continuing on his path towards the Leaky Cauldron.

'Have you lost your mind? You told her no more pleas.' Draco thought to himself as he opened the door of the Leaky Cauldron. He loved her so much, yet, he didn't know why. Maybe it was all those times they spent together. All he knew is that he had to stop that wedding. She decided to go through with it. The letter he had written didn't work.

_I shouldn't love you  
but I want to_

"Mr. Malfoy, your in a rush this evening." A older woman said at the bar. _  
_

"Oh, hello Carla, I'm sorry but I can't talk. I am in quite a pickle right now." Draco said slowing down.

"Anything I can help with." Carla said before being interrupted by a loud noise in the back of the room.

"Emma, can you take your time on the food for the Weasley-Potter wedding, it is being delayed because someone hurt themselves." the barwoman said.

"That is just like a Weasley." Emma said finishing sweeping the floor.

_I just can turn away  
I shouldn't see you _

"I still have time." Draco whispered to himself looking towards the fireplace.

"Time for what?" Carla said looking at Draco.

"Oh, never mind. Is there a way to floo to that wedding?" Draco asked.

"Oh, its very protected there. You have to show your invitation at the fireplace." Carla said taking sip of her fire whiskey.

"Figures, the wedding of wonder boy is overly protected." Draco said looking down.

"Why do you need to get in? You hate the Weasley's." Carla implied punch him in his shoulder.

_but I can't move  
can't look away _

"I just need to get into that wedding." Draco said rubbing his arm. "Who has and invitation around here?"

"I'm not sure. I certainly was not invited." Carla slurred. Draco looked around the room and tried to find someone who was maybe, remotely close to a Weasley or Potter. He just saw a bunch of drunks and it only was noon. Draco's mind was reeling. What was he to do?

_And I don't know  
How to be fine, when I'm not _

Ginny sat in her room of the burrow wearing her wedding dress and veil and she had her bouquet in hand. She was about to wed someone she didn't love.

"Ginny, Ron's all patched up. Don't ever let him do tricks for little kids again." Hermione said laughing.

"Good." Was all the came out of Ginny's mouth. Hermione looked over at her and took a seat next to her.

"This isn't what you want is it?" Hermione asked.

"No, not really, but I already said, I have to do this."

"No Ginny, you don't. Call this off before you hurt yourself and Harry." Hermione said raising her voice.

_Cause I don't know  
How to make this feeling stop_

"I will hurt Harry by not marrying him." Ginny frowned.

"Ginny, you either call this off, or stop loving Draco."

"I will never, I repeat never stop loving Draco." Ginny stood up firmly.

"Come on, Gin."

_Just so you know  
this feelings taking control of me  
and I can't help it  
_

Draco stood outside with at least a hundred galleons in hand.

"Are you sure they won't know that you gave this to me?" Draco said looking up to a tall red-headed man.

"Nope, they would never be the wiser." It was Charlie Weasley. Draco held out the money in his hand. "Oh, not nessicery. I'm still going to the wedding. I'm already late. So I suggest that if your going yourself."

"Thank you." Draco said. "Why are you helping me?"

"Well, I'm pretty much the only one in the Weasley family that cares for Ginny's well-being and as much as I like Harry, she's not happy with him." Charlie said stepping into the Leaky Cauldron's doorway.

"How long do we have?" Draco asked proceeding towards the fireplace.

"10 minutes or so."

_I won't sit around  
I can't let it win now  
I thought you should know  
I tried my best to let go, of you  
but I don't want to_

"Alright, lets get this show on the road." Molly said entering the room. Ginny looked up and put on a fake smile.

"I'm ready." Ginny said. 'I'm not gonna let my feelings get the best of me. I'm gonna marry Harry and that's that.' Arthur walked up and grabbed Ginny's arm happy.

_I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  
_

Draco entered through the fireplace showing the two tall men his invitation. They waved him through and he saw that the burrow's backyard and been decorated like a beautiful enchanted garden. Charlie saw Draco come in and gave him a small wave. Draco hide behind a bush not waiting to be scene by any of the Weasley's who weren't welcoming him with open arms. He saw Harry at the alter taking to who seemed to be Ron in actual dress robe and not that awful thing he wore to the Yule Ball. He saw a lot of people taking there seats including a few people he recognized from school. Ron moved a little towards the second row kissing who seemed to be a blonde-headed girl with pale skin. It was Luna Lovegood, she must have married him a few years back.

"I expected you to get in here some how." Draco looked up seeing a bushy haired girl he recognized.

"Granger, please, don't kick me out." Draco said whispering.

"I'm not, I'm trying to help you. I was the one who gave Charlie the invitation idea." Hermione smiled.

"Where is she?" Draco asked.

"Listen, I gotta go, I have to walked down the aisle with her, I'm her maid of honor. Jump in when you feel ready." Hermione laughed running off.

_It's getting hard to, be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
And do you want me to have feelings  
And look the other way  
_

Ginny looked at the crowd of people sitting in their seats watching her walk down the aisle. Her father started sobbing as they proceeded down the aisle. Harry smiled at Ginny and she smiled back, but inside she was dying. Draco stood beside the bush and he held his breath when he saw her. She was the most beautiful creature on earth, which is why he had to fight for her.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest said.

"I do." Arthur said smiling at Ginny. He lifted her veil and Harry took Ginny's hand. For the first few moments into the ceremony, Ginny stared off into space smiling thinking about what it would have been like if it was Draco's had she was holding.

_And I don't know  
how to be fine, when I'm not  
Cause I don't know   
How to make this feeling stop  
_

"These two people have been through so much in their love. They fell in love, been through obstacles in their love." Ginny laughed a little inside, it wasn't true. Draco was standing guard and was preparing to jump and to be ready for whatever was to happen. "Is there anyone who believe these two people should not be wed?"

_Just so you know  
This feelings taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let it win now  
I thought you should know  
I tried my best to let go, of you  
but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  
_

"I do!" Draco said from the back of the aisle. Ginny turned around seeing Draco standing there. Harry looked at him then Ron who was steaming mad.

"Get him out of here!" Ron yelled towards the back. Hermione walked over and held Ron back.

"Stop it Ron." Hermione said.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Ginny said as he walked up to her.

"You can't marry him."

"Malfoy, you weren't invited, get out of here before I make you leave." Harry said standing up for himself.

"Let her make up her mind." Draco said. Harry back away looking at him then she looked over at Ginny who had tears rolling down her cheeks.

_This emptiness is killing me  
and I'm wondering why I waited so long   
Looking back I realized,  
It was always there, Just never spoken  
And I'm waiting here  
Been waiting here _

"I'm sorry Harry." Ginny said dropping her flowers. Harry nodded and stepped back understanding. "I'm sorry Draco." She reached up and kissed him. Hermione smiled and ran over to Harry.

"Finally." She said reaching her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Wow!" Ginny said.

"I didn't know how to tell you Gin." Hermione said.

"That's alright." Ginny reached over and continued to kiss Draco.


End file.
